paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet a Cabbit
Summery Chase and Skye were taking a walk through the woods when they encounter a cute thing. He is a cabbit, a mix between a cat and rabbit, who is lost in another dimension and needs help. He has a map that is filled with riddles that are confusing. Will the pups ever send the Cabbit home? Characters Chase Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Marshall Ryder Katie Tundra (by TTSP) Blizzard (by TTSP) Icee (by ITAP12) Cabbit Story YAY! Our story begins in adventure bay's forest trail. Chase and Skye were taking a nice walk through the trail, talking about... something. Chase: And that's when Marshall ate my cookie. Skye: Surprissing, Marshall didn't eat his cookie. He threw it at you. Chase: It was a tasty- Skye: OHHHHH CHASE! Look at the bunnie! Chase looks where Skye was talking about. Chase: I never saw a golden bunny before. Wierd right? The bunnie ears then disappeared in the bush. Skye then walks up to the bush Skye: Hey Mr. Bunnie. We don't wanna hurt you. Could you please come o- Just then, something (which had the bunnie ears) jumped on Skye's face. Chase and Skye: WHA! ??????: Thank you for not hurting me! Thank you both! Chase and Skye then look at each other. Chase: Umm... Your welcome? Skye: Chase? Chase: Yes? Skye: It's. So. CUUUUUTE! ??????: I'm not so cute. I'm Charles, but you could call me Cabbit. Skye: Ok Cabbit. I'm Skye and this is Chase. Chase: Skye? How do we know he's not an enemy? Cabbit: *holds a spiky cherry to the two pups* Pinecherry? Chase: Erm... No thanks. Skye then looks at Chase, like he had a bug on his face. Skye: I'll try a Pinecherry. Skye then pops the pinecherry in her mouth, the spits it out. Skye: ptoo, ptoo! That hurt! Cabbit: I never seen anyone eat it like that. *plicks all the spikes off the cherry, then eats it* I weld herif. Chase: Huh? Cabbit swallows: I need help. Skye: With what? Cabbit: Getting back home to my dimension *one long story later* And I have the map that tells me what to get. Chase and Skye were asleep. Cabbit getally taps Chase on the nose. Chase: WHA! Skye: WHAT!?! Cabbit: Help me get home. Skye: Sure! Let's get the rest of the pups. You could ride on my head. So the three go to the lookout. Skye: Guys! Guys! The pups were watching apollo the super pup movie. Pups: What? Chase: WE FOUND AN ALIEN AND HE NEEDS TO GO BACK HOME!!!!! Pups: WHAT! Skye: Ya! He's on my head! The pups look at Skye with annoyed faces. Skye: W-what? Rubble: There's noone there. Skye: Huh? Chase looks at Skye, not seeing Cabbit. Chase: Where's Cabbit? Skye: You don't think he's lost do you? Chase: Let's go see if we could find him. The pups walk out running into Ryder and Katie. Pups: Hey Ryder. Hey Katie. Ryder: Hey pups. Katie: Nice to see you pups again. Nobody notices, but Cabbit was on top of Ryder's head. Katie: So pups, you're going to get your baths tomorro- RYDER! THERE'S A MONSTER ON YOUR HEAD! Everybody stares at Ryder's head in fright, but Chase and Skye were happy, and Cabbit was looking around for the monster. Katie who has a broom: I got it. Katie swings the broom at Cabbit trying to get it off of Ryder's head, but it dissapears. Everyone starts looking around for where he went. Rocky: Katie! The broom! Katie looks at the broom and sees Cabbit. Katie drops the broom, and everyone (but Chase and Skye) runs up the elevator. Cabbit: What's their problem? Chase: Well, it's their first time seeing you, they're probably scared. Cabbit widens his eyes in sadness: But who could be mad at me? Skye: Awwwww! You look Cute! Chase mummers Skye: What did you say? Chase: Nothing, let's get the rest. Chase, Skye and Cabbit go up the elevator. Skye: You must be hungery Cabbit. You want something to eat? Cabbit: Sure. Skye and Cabbit go into the kitchen Chase was alone in the top, and as soon as Skye and Cabbit left the room, he heard a voice from Rocky Rocky: Chase! Chase: Rocky? Chase walks over to find all the pups, Ryder, and Katie. Rocky: Why are you talking to the alien? Chase: He's my friend. Icee: Wait... If he's your friend... and he's an alien... *Gasp* You've been BRAINWASHED! Chase: What? Nooo... I'm not brai- woah! Rocky and Marshall tackle Chase, so they could try to figure out a way to unbrainwash Chase. Tundra: What do we do?!?! Rubble: Covering his head: I don't want to be brainwashed!!!!! Zuma: WE MUST ALERT THE PWEZ! Skye then comes in with Cabbit Skye: GUYS! Everyone looks at Skye with a scared face. Skye: What are you doing? Marshall: We're trying to unbrainwash Chase. Cabbit: I can't brainwash. Ryder: B-but you're... Cabbit: Lost, and need to get back home. Noone says a word for a couple minutes. Ding Skye: Oh! Food's done! Skye and Cabbit went to get the food. Chase: We would like you guys to help us find this guy's home. Please. Noone says anything for a while. Ryder: Ok I'll help Everyone else: Me too! Cabbit: Really! Pups: Ah! Cabbit: Thank you guys for helping me! I have this map saying what we need for me to get home. He puts the map on the floor and reads the first riddle. "I'm purple and in the frosty games of ice" Ryder: Ok, so the pups going to solve that riddle are Icee, Tundra, and Rocky. Cabbit: Ok the next one is " The moon hits midnight, and a bell is head 3 times. You'll need something that spins in this father's father." Ryder: Chase, Skye, and Rubble got this one. Cabbit: The next one "I could write on something green, and leave a mark behind." Ryder: The rest of us got this one. Cabbit: I'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back and wait for you guys to come back. So the pups went out to find the stuff. Cabbit: I hope I could go home. ????????: Home? You think you could help out my sister? Cabbit turns around with a scrared face. Meanwhile with the father riddle. Skye: So we're at city hall. What spins? Rubble: Chase's heart when he sees you. Chase shoots Rubble a look. Skye turns away from the boys to blush, but then get's back to investigating. Skye: All we need for the thing is something spinning. Chase: But where does the "father" part come in? Rubble: When you and Skye get married. Chase shoots him another look. Skye's face blushes. Meanwhile with the Mark riddle. Katie: We need something that marks on something green. Zuma: A pencil leaves marks. Ryder: But not on something green. Marshall: What about a pear? Ryder: You can't make a ma- Katie! Lookout! Katie looks to her left to see a runaway truck. She was frozen in fear. But then she was pushed away by Ryder. Katie: R-ryder? You... saved me. Ryder: It's what I do. Meanwhile with the other riddle. The pups were riding a sled attatched to Tundra's snowmobile. Tundra: So we have the eggplant. Icee: Who knew that it was a referance to ice climbers. Rocky: I think we should. Tundra then runs into Rocky. Tundra: The breaks! They end up sliding back to the lookout. Tundra drives her puphouse back to her spot, with Rocky and Icee. Rocky: So we made it back home. Icee: Yes. But where's Cabbit. The trio started looking for Cabbit. The had no lick until they heard a voice. ??????:Hey! Let go of my tail! ????????: No. This is so fun! Tundra: That sounds like Cabbit. But the other voice sounds like... oh no. Cabbit: STOP! IT HURTS! The trio run to find Cabbit running in place while Blizzard is pulling on his tail. Rocky: Stop pulling his tail, Blizzard! Blizzard: Well, if it isn't my sisters and her friend. Why should I, this is too fun! Icee: Erm... Cabbit? Why don't you just stop running? Cabbit: He scares me. Tundra: Blizzard! Why would you hurt such a cute creature? Cabbit: I'M A CABBIT! Blizzard: You don't know me do you. Cabbit: LET GO OF ME! Blizzard: Okay. *he lets go of Cabbit's tail* Cabbit runs into a tree, and faints. Blizzard: Hahaha that was fun. Rocky: No it wasn't you could've hurt him... more badly! Blizzard: So what? I'm having fun. Tundra: *pushes Blizzard* You shouldn't do that to anybody. Blizzard: *pushes Tundra* Don't push me! Rocky: *pushes Blizzard* Don't push her! Blizzard: *pushes Rocky* I told my sister not to push me! Icee: *pushes Blizzard* Don't hurt my friends! The four pups started fighting. Meanwhile with Chase, Skye, and Rubble. Chase: I'm stuck... Skye: So am I... Rubble: So who's this father? It's not Chase. Chase growls at Rubble. Rubble: What is it? Skye: Maybe... It's... Meanwhile with Zuma, Marshall, Katie, and Ryder. Katie: *drinks soda* I defenently needed a break from all that thinking. Ryder: Me too. I couldn't even think of something that has them both. Marshall: Hey Ryder! Look! Ryder and Katie look at a giant chalkboard with a drawing of Zuma. Marshall: I drew Zuma! Zuma: Don't quit your day job. Everyone but Marshall laughs. Ryder: Wait a minute... something that leaves a mark... on something green. THE CHALK! Marshall: The chalk? Katie: Oh ya. You leave a mark with it on the green chalkboard. Zuma: Great thinking! Ryder: Let's get this back to Cabbit. ??????: *ahem* Ryder:... after paying for our meal. Meanwhile The pups, Icee, Tundra, Rocky, and Blizzard were fighting. Tundra: Blizzard! Why were you trying to hurt Cabbit!? Blizzard: Cause I wanted to fight someone without anyone stopping me. Rocky: That's mean. Blizzard: It was great. He should be a laughing stock where he's from. And that's why I chose to *CHOMP!* AUGH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! Blizzard started spinning around with Cabbit biting his tail. Cabbit stops bitting his tail and Blizzard runs like crazy. Cabbit looked mad and had a visious look in his eyes. Cabbit: GET BACK HERE! Cabbit was going after Blizzard, but Rocky stopped him. Rocky: No need to get mad, he's gone now. Cabbit calms down: I'll get him next time. ???: Guys we're back! All the pups, Ryder, and Katie arrived. Ryder, Katie, Zuma, and Marshall brought the chalk. And Chase, Skye, and Rubble brought a grandfather clock. Chase: We got the gear, and they got the chalk. Cabbit: Good. Give them to me. Cabbit takes the stuff and sets them in a weird order. He then says wierd things. Then everything but the gear glow. Nothing else happens. Cabbit: Something's wrong. Chase: Why is the gear not glowing? Cabbit: That's not right. Something's wrong with it. Skye: What was the clue again? Cabbit: When the clock strike's midnight, I strike three times- Rocky: A clock is not supposed to strike three times at midnight. Tundra: But what kind a clock would do that? Everyone stops and thinks for a monment. Ryder then grabs the gear, places it in the grandfather clock, sets the clock three hours later, takes it out, then sets it in the same place. Ryder: Try it now. After repeating it, the gear then glows. Everyone: WOW! Rubble: So... what kind of clock is it? Ryder: A broken one. Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Cabbit then says a couple more words, a portal then opens, revealing another forest on the other side of a gap. A human then comes close to the other portal. It was a teen, 14 year old to be exact. He had a sword in a pouch, a grey shirt, white cargo shorts, and black shoes. He seemed scared, but happy at the same time. Teen: C-Cabbit? Cabbit: Jacob! Jacob: Cabbit! I missed you so much! Cabbit jumps over, landing in Jacob's arms. Jacob: Thank you for reuniting me with Cabbit. Ryder: No problem. Whenever your in trouble... just yelp for- Portal closes Ryder: ...help. The pups then laugh, but it all stops when a small portal opens and a piece of paper falls out. It reads Thank you for helping me get back to my home, and getting me back to Jacob. We'll come and visit you somethime... Or you could visit us. We need to start cleaning the house. Anyway, once again... thank you. -Cabbit *paw print* Skye: That was sweet of Cabbit. Just then, another note comes back. P.S. It's dangerous here at night, so don't do anything at night around here. P.P.S.You would want to read the words Like a cabbit. P.P.P.S. I like pie. Rubble: Like a Cabbit? Just then, a portal then sends everyone some where. To be contenued in another story.Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:Pups' Adventures